


You know.

by Ada_Masure17



Category: 100000 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	You know.

——我想  
你 知道  
这 是什么意思  
所以  
请我一起  
坠入 那纠缠的梦幻  
沉沦 那柔软的诱惑中吧——  
  
喧嚣似乎从未从耳边消退，他不悦地轻皱了一下眉头，手指拨弄着腕表的扣带，表情冷淡，唇角的笑意也逐渐隐没。  
目光若有若无地飘上了舞台，转眸间却又低下了头，眼底的光不明情绪忽闪着。  
每年的音乐盛典依然是这么无聊，无聊得让他想提前退场。  
但是……  
呵。  
他低低地冷笑一声，无奈地摇了下头。  
如果他又退场，明天的娱乐新闻该是他耍大牌离场了吧。  
不过真的是很无聊啊。  
他重新看向舞台，不过这一次却让他有点意外。  
“那个，是？”  
扬了扬下巴，示意做在一旁的好友看上舞台，他低声问道。  
“那个？哪个……金头发的那个？你原来喜欢这种？”好友调笑着说。  
“呵，你瞎吗？”他扭头嫌弃地瞟了一眼好友，“艳俗。”  
“好了，我不逗你了。那个黑头发的对吧？好像是今年某个新出来的男团的成员，叫什么来着？张……张艺兴？”  
张艺兴，  
名字不错。  
他愉悦地勾了勾唇角，扭头重新看向舞台，眼底隐藏着如同深海岩浆的炽热。  
舞台上，那个人站在一个昏暗的角落里，抿着嘴浅浅地笑着，奶白的肤色似乎散发着微弱的萤光。  
清秀的脸庞上因为刚刚结束舞蹈的缘故，泛着动人的粉泽，细细的汗珠顺着纤细的脖颈滑落，隐入精致的锁骨之下，不见踪影。  
似乎是觉得有些闷热，他轻悄地抬手，葱白的手指拨开领口的扣子，动作缓慢而诱人，带着微微的禁.欲感。  
一小片精致的锁骨显露无疑，他的目光像是被吸住了一般，紧盯着那片锁骨，眼神幽深。  
盈着几滴晶莹的汗珠，泛着水波潋滟的光泽，诱惑而清稚，不知道咬上去的味道会怎么样呢……  
他隐忍地勾起一个笑，性感喉结轻滚，目光却从未移开。  
不知道是不是他的目光过于灼热，舞台上的人眼神飘闪了一会儿，竟直直对上了他的眼神。  
他毫不掩饰自己眼神的灼烫，嘴角浮起一个邪肆的笑，冲着那人挑了下眉。  
意料之中，他看到了那人微红了脸，却没有羞怯地别开目光，而是轻咬着粉嫩的下唇，回以他一个轻轻的眨眼。  
然后便是一个甜甜的酒窝笑，眼波流转中又有着一种清幼的媚意，仿佛是无声且羞涩的邀请。  
妖精。  
他呼吸一窒，心里暗叹一声。  
不约而同地同时移开了目光，接下来的便是通常的上台领奖致词的结束环节。  
他健步上台，熟练地进行完所有，退到了一旁，几乎隐入了黑暗中。  
一个个获奖人上台致词，也一点点在他面前营造了一个绝佳的屏障。  
终于那人的组合领奖退后，出于礼貌他们退到了最后。  
不大的舞台上一时间站满了人，几乎磨肩接踵，而那人却刚好站在他的身前，僵硬着身子不敢回头。  
他无声地笑了，借着身后拥挤人群走动的推力，贴近了那人，远远望去那人似乎就陷在了他的怀里。  
俯身，贴近那人的耳尖，他压低了声音，发出了盛宴的邀请。  
“结束后，不请我去一个地方吗？”  
低沉到性感的嗓音，让被问的人忍不住颤抖了一下，浓烈的荷尔蒙无声包围了他的身侧，压迫得几乎喘不过气来。  
反身捉住那只抚摸流连在腰间的手，他垂下脑袋，小声应道。  
“好。”  
You know everything I want,   
so I don't need to ask.  
  
  
【END】  
  
  


——《You Know .2》——  
  
  
文/寒_十七  
  
——你 是不是知道  
我的所想  
却还在 慵懒矜持  
心上絮挠  
请 拥我  
直至荼蘼灼烧  
沉入 那柔软的诱惑  
归纳 那只予你一人的  
炽热吧——  
  
  
“张艺兴先生，请留步。”  
忽然之间叫停步伐，张艺兴微微诧异地转身。  
身着优雅西装的侍者，微笑着向他递上一张名片说道：“这是一位先生让我交给你的。”  
交给我的？  
张艺兴疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，向着侍者示意的方向看去。  
一身笔挺的黑西装，将他的身型拉得极为挺拔健美，西装上神秘的暗纹在珠玉般的灯光下仿佛在无声流动着，倒映在他幽深的眼底，深邃而诡异。  
他倚着桌台，悠悠地看着张艺兴，唇角慢慢浮起一抹轻挑的笑，舌尖舔了舔自己赤色的唇，眼底逐渐燃起了暗色的火焰。  
毫不掩饰自己的渴望，直白地让张艺兴根本不知道该怎么拒绝。  
男人舔舐嘴唇的动作不断地脑海里重复扩大，仿佛一束火苗勾动起自己身体最深处的灼热，若不马上克制，便是漫天大火。  
张艺兴觉得自己有点口干舌燥，微红着脸，别开了视线，也接过了那张名片。  
是他，居然又遇到他了。  
结束后，不请我去一个地方吗？  
好。  
……  
本以为那次错过后，就没有什么相遇的机会了呢。  
指尖磨梭着那张名片上的“lay”的字样，张艺兴笑得像是偷腥了的猫儿，眼里闪着愉悦而兴奋的碎光。  
“又是一个被艺兴哥迷惑的人……”  
记得那时听到这句话时，自己只是笑了笑。  
现在，真不知道是谁把谁给迷感了。  
不过，我愿意陷入这柔软的诱惑中……  
张艺兴轻笑起来，把名片放进自己的口袋里。  
……  
娱乐圈的宴会，其实更多的不是玩乐，而是各取所需的目的。  
被人灌了一程的酒，张艺兴浅笑着礼貌退场。  
“艺兴，我帮你开了一个房间，我还要去照顾……”  
“我知道了，哥。”张艺兴理解地笑了笑，“你去吧，我自己可以。”  
经济人闻言，也没有过多的敷衍，匆匆离去。  
脚步虚浮地走在酒店空旷的走廊上，脑子里不断涌上的旋晕感，让张艺兴几乎辨不明方向。  
双脚一软，以为要摔到地上，却意外跌进了一个炽热的怀抱中，灼热的鼻息的喷撒在敏感的脖颈上，他忍不住缩了缩脖子，低沉性感的声音便从耳边响起。  
“我帮你。”  
张艺兴扭头看着那张近在眼前的俊脸，软软地笑着，双手如丝绸一般缠上那人的脖子，嘟嘴道：“你故意的？”  
“你猜？”lay挑眉低低地笑了，扶着张艺兴向走廊尽头走去。  
那个，不是张艺兴的房间，是他的。  
  
叮——  
房门打开的声音敲在耳膜上。  
lay扶着张艺兴进到房间后，便急不可耐地把人反抵在门上，吻上了那觊觎了好久的粉嫩双唇，撕磨啃咬，透着一股要命的占有欲。  
张艺兴被迫仰着头承受也享受着这一切，眼睛里水光迷蒙，茫然清稚却又媚得让人心头火热。  
银丝暧昧地顺着贴合的唇角流下，勾连着两具火热的躯体，缠绵至极。  
lay探进那人的衣下，抚摸那手感良好的柔软肌肤，一直往下，贪婪地抓上那让他心悸的隆起，用力一捏，怀里的人立即如一只受困了的猫儿一般，呜咽一声，委屈地望着他，眼里水光潋滟。  
他松开那人柔嫩的唇，抵着他的额头一下一下地喘着粗气，开口问道，声音磁性而沙哑，让人不由地生起热浪。  
“妖精，那晚为什么没有约我？”  
那晚？哪晚？哦，那天吗？  
张艺兴眨着水眸，委屈地看着他，说：“我还有行程——啊……”  
下唇被不轻不重地咬了一下，让张艺兴所有想说的话全部破碎。  
lay细细地吻着怀中人修长白晳的脖颈，看着他如一只堕入欲海的天鹅，仰着脖子承欢着，胯间的硬物更是滚烫得让他失去理智。  
舔着那片精致的锁骨，他眼底的光幽暗如火，逐渐往下一颗颗咬掉扭扣，目睹着那具白晳的身躯沉沦入他的一切中，惊人的美丽让他恨不得全部吞没。  
稀疏一声，精美的白西装尽数落地，张艺兴不着分寸地被衣着完整的lay困在怀中拥吻着，奶白的身子在灯中下仿佛反射着如水的光泽。  
“啊……”  
lay一口咬上他的胸前的赤豆，终于引出了张艺兴忍在喉间克制已久的娇羞呻吟。  
他的手不断向下，着迷地抚摸着那嫩滑的隆起，抬起张艺兴的一条腿缠上自己的腰间。  
探入，抠挖着那早已软得一塌糊涂的花穴，想要继续探索那泥泞的柔软，却被抓住了手。  
“我们去床上好吗？”  
猫儿般的乞求声，让lay勾起唇角，抱着张艺兴就向床上走去。  
他的小妖精，害羞了。  
摔在床上，张艺兴翻身一下子跨坐在lay的身上，而且正好坐到了lay的硬物上。  
lay深深吸了一口气，忍住想要把身上的人压回身下狠狠操弄的冲动，挑眉看着身上的人邪笑道：“怎么，我的小妖精想造反吗？”  
张艺兴低头挑拨着lay的皮带扣，不高兴地嘟嘴道：“为什么你还能好好地穿着衣服？”  
“那你帮我脱了？”  
“好啊！”  
张艺兴利落地拽掉皮带，一颗颗解开扭扣，看着眼前逐渐显露的紧实胸肌，六块精瘦的腹肌，还有诱人的人鱼线，呼吸控制不住地急促起来，手指也不住地颤抖着。  
这人的身材，怎么会想象中的好这么多啊……  
lay观察着张艺兴的神情，只觉得这个人有趣极了。  
明明害羞极了，却还要装作一幅淡定的样子。  
呵呵。  
笑了两声，lay翻身把张艺兴重新压在身下。  
“你脱得太慢了，是在欣赏我的身材吗？”  
张艺兴咬着唇，耳尖红得快要滴血，只能老实道：“是……”  
“宝贝，晚还长呢，你可以慢慢欣赏。  
今晚，让我们一起 lose control……”  


  
  
  



End file.
